User talk:TheMiroliNationalist
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SaluteChicken page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Republicfiveislands (Talk) 13:19, December 10, 2011 Kulland Dear leaders of Kulland, You have a very interesting micronation so far, and I hope it grows. Once you are developed, it might be good to have diplomatic relations! Grummia 14:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Redirect and renaming madness Greetings, Robert of St. Robertsburg, if you are still with that title. Since you have renamed your country, I have fixed your mistake (sates) in your nation's name to be proper (states). I have also fixed the redirect "St. Robertsburg" to match, and put "United Socialist Sates..." and "Socialist Sates.." redirects into the Articles marked for deletion category, since they are no longer relevent and were never correct. I am sorry for any confusion I have caused, but in short, Your country should soon read the Socialist S't'''ates of '''t'he Dalton Empire, and can be reached by being redirected by St. Robertsburg. Sorry about bringing up this redirect mess, but it needed to be fixed! Michael II Grummia 19:44, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Long live Dalton! Greetings again, Emperor Robert. I just fixed some grammar and spelling errors on the Dalton page. By the way, I was wondering if you would like to have diplomatic relations and/or an informal alliance. You can find us on this site, or the much more popular UK one. I think this would be a way to add prestige to both of our countries, and also stabilize your country, as it has had a rocky history and gone through various renamings and has worried me about collapsing altogether (let us hope this is not true). I hope Dalton can find a strong platform and continue to be a great hobby and project for aspirant independence! Best regards, Michael II Grummia 22:42, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks I see. Cool choices for anthems, by the way! Unfortunately, Grum is not on any other sites than the Microwikis yet, but we are working on it and we might get videos up if anything of note happens. Thank you for approving of my proposal for an informal alliance; we will back you up in a pinch, but we are barred by law from declaring war before being attacked first. I wish your country well, and I hope that the Hopperleg War ends! Michael II Grummia 20:39, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Merger Hello, My name is Prince Jordan of Williamsia, My country is growing and its population increasing. We are gaining more land and even more money. However I am just wondering if you would be willing to join micronations. For example: The United Kingdom is made up of Wales, Ireland, Scotland and English. The Williamsian Republic could become the Dalton-Williamsian Republic. This would have several benfits between our micronations, such as more widespread land and a better goverment. Would you be willing to join forces and form the Dalton-Williamsiam country? If we do decided to go ahead and merge together. What is going to happen to our Royal Families and who will become the next King>? DRWR Arch-Wig Lord Robert I I am contacting you because the DRWR I think needs some sort of central government that Dalton,Kingdom of Rosettia,and Williamsian Republic are all subordinate to. His Highness Ruling King Mendoza That sounds good we could do that or we could have a Council of State to handle our foreign affairs and the defense of the nation. His Highness Ruling King Mendoza January 24,2012 12:36 Yea we should combine our military and our diplomatic relations/allies. His Highness Ruling King Mendoza 12:39 January 27,2012 Letters for Dalton Greetings, Mr. (or Sir) Garside! Ellohei! Fiwei ouyei antwei omesei amplesexei fowei etterslei ouyei ancei seüwei orfei ouryei anguagelei, ereйei reäwei anymei readyalei vailaбleawei niwei Nicodeüwei. (Hello! If you want some examples of letters you can use for your language, there are many already available in Unicode.) I am very fond of letters, and I am frustrated at the English Language's spelling. Because of this, I have found many ancient and invented letters ready to use on computers. I hope you find these interesting, or if you already knew about them, I hope you can find some use for them. Ðð (th'e), Þþ (wi'th), Ʃʃ (Esh) Ŋŋ (Eng) Ƕƕ (Hvair - wh) Čč (C w/ haček - ch) Also, here are some ligatures. Ææ, Ĳĳ,Œœ, Ȣȣ (ou). Finally, there is the letter Latin Upsilon (Ʊʊ) which has the sound of l'oo'k. I don't think going into other vowels would be too useful, seeing how they are where English is most horribly tied up in; it would cause more problems than it would solve. For more a large list of Latin letter extensions, I suggest you see the list of Latin letters on Wikipedia. Regards, Michael II - Grummia 01:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Foreign Relations Mr. President I am wondering if you would like to have the States of New Canada join the League of Countries. His Highness Ruling King Mendoza March 13,2012 16:53 Hello. I'm a banknote collector. I want to print the Delton banknotes for collection. Can you authorize me? Thank you. If you authorize me please tell me the dimensions (cm). dannyzhang99@aol.com OH NOOOO I cannot believe someone has hacked into microwiki uk! Yesterday, it gave me an HTTP 403 message, implying that I didn't have access to the site. It also gave me an error message in Russian. I thought my IP address got unfairly banned, but then I noticed it didn't work on other computers or smartphones, either. Then, when I went to the site again, I was looking at the defaced "Borat" Wiki, everything in mock Cyrillic, and no sign of micronations under the microwiki domain name. Someone could have deleted all the pages! Who and why would someone go through the trouble to do this? Anyway, I give their disturbance a 10/10. Grummia 13:26, March 31, 2012 (UTC) april fools Grummia 13:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Re(2): Rockall Land Claim I doubt many of them have visited Rockall, in fact, the Great King himself has climbed it and physically claimed it as Domusian sovereign territory. The Chairman of the National Defence Commission has been notified and the Great King has declared war on the Muddywater Republic for illegitimate land assumptions. Regards, His Highness The Duke of All Desks GCRS MIC MTA CFC Chairman of the Foreign and Colonial Commission Ambassador and Loyal Servant to the Great King Address I sent my address to your email address.... You can see it. Ufkpr3 02:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Wiki overhaul Thanks, user:Republicfiveislands says he will give me adminship in a few days. Monovia - Socialistà Presedint - Talossan for Socialist President 19:14, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Come on skype Come on skype! we have a skype room for Microwikia!